Prior art pedestals for portable computers, sometimes called stands, bases, or docking stations, are known to those skilled in the art. For example, a conventional docking station is typically used for holding a portable computer such as a laptop or notebook computer. As most portable computers comprise a movable display screen, when docked, it is desirable that the display screen may be suitably oriented or positioned for proper viewing by one or more users.
A problem with this technology has been that viewing of a display screen of a portable computer by multiple users can be difficult. For example, in a group presentation with a laptop computer placed on a table, it is extremely difficult for a group of individuals to view the display screen as it can only be typically positioned in a restricted fashion that limits viewing range and/or fails to provide an ergonomic viewing position as well. Therefore, what is required is a solution that facilitates simultaneous viewing of the display screen by a group of individuals.
Another problem with this technology has been that even during a single user session, the display screen could only be positioned at such height that a single user has to look down, thereby pulling the neck and shoulders to lean forward into an uncomfortable hunched position. Therefore, what is also required is a solution that provides for ergonomic viewing positions of the display screen to a user.
One unsatisfactory approach, in an attempt to solve the above-discussed problems typically involves using a large and bulky stand or base for a portable computer to sit upon. However, a disadvantage of this approach is that a relatively large and/or bulky stand or base could be a cumbersome peripheral to carry around. Further, a large and/or bulky stand or base may be aesthetically unattractive. Therefore, what is also needed is a solution that meets the above-discussed requirements in a more effective manner.
Heretofore, the requirements of providing more effective viewability of a display screen of a portable computer without compromising portability and/or aesthetics referred to above have not been fully met. What is needed is a solution that simultaneously addresses all of these requirements.